Beyond the Dead
by Darkness7500
Summary: After the fall of the Saviors, Carl survives, Negan gets away, and the people of Alexandria start to rebuild. But the introduction of new characters, both good and bad, are about to change the world of the dead. Note there will be violence, cursing, gore, and smut. There will also be physical experimentation, it's supposed to be meaningful not nasty, but it's there nonetheless.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought I'd try something different here. I really enjoy the walking dead tv series but was super upset towards the end of season 8 with the death of Carl, poor tactics to end the saviors, and the removal of Rick. And by upset I mean I was so pissed I didn't really feel sad. Those episodes were made so poorly. Either way this is my version of a continued story with new characters. **

**The saviors have been defeated, Negan got away barely, Carl never died, and the Kingdom never went into ruin. Also no Richonne because I cannot say I was in support of that coupling.**

**I can't guarantee there will be much of the original characters, definitely some, but things will mostly focus on Carl, Enid, an OC, and then more new characters later on. **

**As you can expect: violence, cursing, some gore, and smut stuff later on. **

**Enjoy.**

18-year old Carl Grimes trudged on through the forest. His sneakers cracking along the stick-ridden, bumpy path. The forest was dense, but the bright sunlight shone through the trees making a pleasant site visible. The soft breeze of the wind shook the leaves all around him. It was as if the forest was surviving better now that 80% of humanity was wiped out. Carl had always enjoyed hanging out in the woods, it was the only peace he ever felt anymore. Being alone with nature, open enough to see walkers in the distance, while still closed off from the destroyed world around him.

It had only been half an hour since he departed from his temporary safe zone Alexandria. Carl would always word it that way, as much as he would want to just settle down completely at this place, he knew he could never allow himself to become rusty. He would have to always be ready for a fight. Hopefully though, things could so down, and peace throughout the new world could begin to grow.

Currently the young man was trying to locate the store he had found while looking for a safe place to rest up. He could see well, the light blocked out by the lucky sheriff hat his father had given him several years ago. His blue sweater stuck to his skin from the heat, he had to undo the zipper to his jacket to allow a little air flow. It was always a good idea to layer up with clothing. He taught himself that trick. When it's hot take some off and store them away, when cold add more.

Eventually he found his way to Quickie-Mart as it was called. The automatic doors that once opened and closed at least 200 times a day were broken down and shattered. After so many years of wear and tear no matter how big of a store or home he found, they were mostly picked over and destroyed. If he could just find a store no one touched, he'd clear the place of walkers and bring the whole town to loot the place. Heck, he would even want to have a secret place only he and his father knew about with backup food in case of any serious emergencies. All he needed was for the store to have enough food and utilities for at least a year. He could actually combine some foods and make more interesting meals than just bread, cereal, and raw vegetables.

Those doors had stopped mid motion but there was just enough room for him to squeeze his body through. Carl was thankful he didn't take after other kids and had a major belly like some. He was lean and slightly muscular. He'd work out sometimes in down time to keep himself fit.

He pulled his silenced pistol from its holster, the new silencer actually shined, having discovered it from a recently over-run military base. There had been a lot of cool looking things salvaged from the base including a radio system Eugene was working on fixing. Unfortunately the adults kept all the big weapons out of site. So Carl was unaware of the defensive means they had access too. At the very least his father showed him how to use an automatic weapon for when any times were dire. And Rick allowed him to have the silencer to keep safer when in a fire fight. He had also been given extra ammo to carry around which no one could complain about.

Looking around Carl was pleased to see there was a decent amount of food throughout the aisles. But first things first, he banged his hand against the metal end-cap and waited until he heard moans coming his way. Carl holstered his weapon and pulled out his hunter's knife. The wheezing groaning came closer as one hideous walker came into view from the darkness of the no longer powered store. This walkers hands, missing some flesh on the fingers, were stretched out. Carl came in close, allowed the creature to grip his shoulders as he dug the knife deep into the walker's cranium.

In an instant the bony hands relaxed and Carl dropped the carcass to the ground. He had back away quickly as to his right a female walker lunged at him, she missed and stumbled to her hands and knees. Without giving the dead one a chance to get up, Carl ran over, put his foot on her back to hold her down, and he plunged his knife into that walker's skull as well. Carl took a deep breath to calm himself, and then proceeded to scout around the store until he was sure no other undead bodies were roaming around.

Using his multi-use pocket tool, Carl was able to unlock the back door of the store. He dropped another walker as he made his way over to the blue pickup truck with big tires that was parked in the back. Remembering a trick Shane taught him all those years ago, Carl pulled down the visor and the car keys fell into his hands.

"Yes" he softly cheered to himself.

The truck even had gas, this lone trip out was starting to prove to be totally worth it. Carl went about for the next hour, loading all the food and undamaged supplies such as: medicines, toiletries, and other tools, into the back of the truck. Once things were loaded up safely, he started the vehicle and took it slow as he wasn't that great of a driver. Not going over 20 mph he rode his way home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX\

To say Rick was proud of his son leaving without telling him would be a lie. To Carl's dissatisfaction Rick didn't give him the warmest welcome once he returned to Alexandria.

"You do realize if something happened to you out there none of us would know where you are and would go out of our minds, trying to find and help you?" Rick rhetorically asks.

"I know" Carl says plainly.

"Do you even know what that does to me? I get you can handle yourself well but that doesn't mean you go off alone and... and not tell ANYONE".

"I know" Carl replies again.

"If you knew of a good place you should have told someone and you could have led a party out there to see what was available to us. Not to mention you drove back with still barely any behind the wheel supervision" Rick continues to rant.

"I know" Carl says.

"Oh yeah" Rick says intensely having enough. "Well what do you think you know so well, hmm"?

"I know you worry, and I should have told people. I'm sorry. But we've been so busy rebuilding after all that savior crap so I just wanted to surprise people with some food, show them we aren't going to widdle away here".

Rick sighs knowing his son is at least partially right.

"Besides, with the all the extra food and spices I got we can have some better meals, and last longer while we wait for the indoor gardens to grow and produce" Carl stammers.

"Have I ever told you, that you are one of the smartest people I know?" Rick asks smiling.

"Smarter than Eugene?" Carl jokingly asks back.

Laughing, Rick responds with "No one is smarter than that guy".

Rick wraps his arm around his son's shoulders. Pulling Carl into his side Rick says "It's good what you are trying to do, and in due time you can even be the one to run this place. But you gotta learn to never make risky decisions that can have the risk easily removed from that equation boy".

"I know, dah, I get it dad. Next time I'll tell either you or someone with… more experience" Carl says looking up at his dad's eyes.

"That's all I ask," Rick says. "If the walkers aren't my downfall it'll be all the mini-heart attacks you and probably your sister will give me".

The grimes men stood there for a while, watching the food getting unloaded and brought to the town's pantry. Certain bins and shelves were getting over-loaded which was a great sight to see.

"Speaking of giving me mini-heart attacks" Rick says. "That Enid girl was looking for you I heard. Why don't you go give her the good news. I'm sure she'd have something to say about you going off without telling anyone".

"Yeah, I should go tell her I did a good thing today" Carl snarkily says walking off.

"And hey" Rick says stopping his son for a second. "Just make sure you remember, even socially, always make sure to reduce risks".

Carl sneered a bit, somewhat worried about what his father was implying. But he decided he should just go with it.

"Don't worry dad" Carl says smiling. "I can handle myself, you know that".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carl asked around and eventually found where Enid was. She was off hanging out in one of the non-populated buildings, as she did when she wanted to be alone. He let himself inside alerting the house it was him entering.

"Enid, you here?" Carl echoed into the house. He walked past the main stairs, through the kitchen, circling the center of the house. Nothing, other than the thin slits of light that shone through the boarded up windows.

A soft squeak got Carl to walk to the basement door, it was cracked open but Carl couldn't see through the opening, it was pitch black on the other side.

"Enid?" he asks reaching for the knob slowly.

Once the door was open out from the darkness came a smiling Enid. She scared him a bit and aggressively pushed Carl into the wall behind him. Before he could even respond with a yelp her lips pressed into his, and her moan filled his mouth. When their lips pulled apart a loud smack protruded from them, Carl's hands were on her hips and hers snake up and around his neck.

"I missed you" she says cutely.

"I missed you too" Carl responded. "You didn't have to come here and hide if you wanted alone time with me."

"No, but I wanted to scare you" Enid replies. "That's what you get for running off without telling even me let alone your dad so he could make sure you get home safe."

"I can take care of myself. I am strong, smart, and innovative" Carl says meaningfully.

"Apparently humble too" Enid teases. "That's all good but it's also nice to have someone covering your back. Cause if I lose you, I don't have anyone I can have faith in."

"I'm sorry" Carl says. "I've learned my lesson OK. I won't do that again."

"Good" Enid says.

"For the record though" Carl retaliates. "I did bring back a lot of food, we can eat well for at least another month.''

"Wow" Enid responds. "Then I guess I can't be too mad at you".

"No you can't" Carl says leaning into her face.

Their lips met again, this time they kissed several times over, making their smooches as loud as possible knowing no one was near them. Carl cups her face with his hands as he likes to do; he owned those soft, sassy lips. Enid moaned into his mouth again, it was always her instinct, it was also a bit of a turn on. After a couple minutes though, Enid forced them to separate much to Carl's audible disappointment.

"I know, Enid says. "But I got guard duty. I've been wanting to help out more. Also tonight I've got doctor's training at the medical tent so we can;t hang out tonight either."

"You're killing me," Carl says.

"Yes but the good news is that after tomorrow afternoon my schedule is open wide for the next couple days so we will have plenty of time together" Enid says reassuringly.

"Good" Carl grumbles.

Enid then gets close up next to Carl's ear and whispers "Plus, tomorrow night if you can get away, I thought we could try you know what again".

No matter what she would've said, her words would have sent tingles down his back. But because of what she said, Carl's body began to shake with anticipation.

"I'm suddenly not upset anymore" Carl says with a face in minor shock.

"You're so cute" Enid says. "Alright I got to go" she says pecking his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow".

He lovingly watched her jog out of the house, her long dark hair flowing from side to side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carl made his way over to the west wall. The corner had finally rusted from all the rain and fallen off. It was under construction, some Alexandrians were trying to put up a new panel. He ended up joining them, pulling out his knife and doming 3 walkers as they went after the workers. Luckily he was there too, one man actually got jumped and needed the walker pulled off of his back. Carl was relieved to at least have something to do for the afternoon. It kept his mind, and his body, off of Enid. Once the night hit he was pleasantly surprised to see his father had given him some more books to read. It was becoming a nice way to spend time.

Eventually another day had come and gone. Progress was continuing at a smooth pace, people were finding it easier to move on from the reign of the saviors, and peace had finally set in at least a little. What the people of Alexandria didn't know yet, was that things were going to get a lot more interesting very quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the evening of night, a run down house's front door was forced open, a golden dog ran in barking, behind it was a young man telling the dog to keep it down. Behind him came a middle-aged woman who locked and helped barricade the door.

"We'll stay here for the night," the woman says. "In the morning well push further down the road and hopefully find some things of use".

"I hope we get some nice stuff" the teen responds. "We've been getting lucky and I want it to keep up. Honey here is gonna need some dog food soon".

"We will" the woman reassures. "I have a good feeling that our luck will change for the better quite soon.''

To be continued…

**Well there you have it, a new story actually kinda written well. It'll be a slow progress but I hope you guys stick around with me on this one. I got a good feeling too lol. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, walking dead with lust, new characters, and a story that isn't one good chapter followed by 3 of filler like the show became lmao. **

It was another cool day, fall was setting in and the residents of Alexandria were preparing for the cold season. More and trips out of the town involved bringing back blankets, fire food, and more clothing. It was like Good Will through up in the iron-walled town. Life was on the mend, food production was slowing but the greenhouse structures were hanging in there.

The mighty Daryl Dixon was manning the wall today. He sat in a chair watching over the walls, making sure walker activity never spiked too high. He wanted to go hunting but Rick asked him to stay home for the time being as there were already a lot of people out traveling around and Alexandria still needed some defenders. Daryl sneered at the thought of anyone wanting to mess with the trio of strongholds after the win over the Saviors. You would have to be pretty crazy to run up to the walls of Alexandria these days.

That's what was going through Daryl's mind as he just also thought he heard a dog bark. Then he heard it again, it was no mistake. Daryl sat up, he paced along the walls a bit trying to see if there was actually a dog out there. The metal clanking of his feet was exciting the dead as some turned to look at him. Finally the hunter pulled out his binoculars and looked into the distance of the road. Soon enough he saw a short-haired dog with a black face barking and running with walkers following behind it. Behind the walkers came 2 figures in black, they took out the unsuspecting dead and signaled for the dog to follow them. They were making their way here.

Daryl remembered the signs that were posted around the area, telling travelers that Alexandria would take them in. He figured they were on their way over. Based on how they fought they seemed experienced, one was obviously female, but that's all he could tell. They were running, Daryl needed to make a choice, open the doors or leave them out there. They had each other's backs, and kept the dogs safe, if anything they would just keep an eye on these newcomers.

"Damn" Daryl finally said. "Open the gate, we got people coming in!" he yells to the other guards.

Daryl dropped down and pulled out his crossbow as the doors opened. He fired into the walkers making their way into the town. The hooded figures were now much more visible, it was a middle-aged woman and a young man looking around Carl's age. They appeared to have guns but they were using a knife and a machete. The young man slashed two walkers mid face, their undead bodies quickly falling to the ground. Another lunged at him but he bent over and the walker fell over his back onto the ground; his blade soon entered the brain of that one as well. The woman grabbed a walker going for the dog and struck it with her weapon. Daryl then helped her by firing an arrow into a walker sneaking up behind her. She paused for a moment to look at him before grabbing the arrow and running with her group past the gate.

The doors were closed but the guards helped their weapons at the unknown figures. The people in black held up their hands and stood back, the dog stood there and snarled at the people of Alexandria.

"We just helped you out of that tight spot" Daryl says, not really aiming at them. "Let us see your faces and call off the mutt".

Both of them take off their hoods, the woman has long blonde hair, the young man shows a jagged scar along the right side of his face from his temple, against his eye, to his upper chin, his eyes are piercing blue.

"Recedas" he sharply says, causing the dog to instantly calm down. "Sedeo" and then the dog sits panting.

"Alright, that's a start" one of the guards say.

"Daryl"

The hunter turns to see the leader and up-and-coming leader Rick and his son Carl approaching.

"Hey Rick" Daryl calls back. "These 3 were fighting their way to the gate so I made a call and let them in. But I'm ot sure they speak English".

"We're here to help anyone" Carl says.

Rick ignores his son in that instance and approaches the two. "Uh, hello, you understand me?"

"We speak English sir" the woman smiles lightly while speaking.

"That's good" Rick continues. "You mind telling me who you are?"

"Are you the one in charge here?" she answers with.

"I am. My name is Rick"

"It's nice to meet you. I am Samantha but you can call me Sam. This is my 19-year old son Ben".

The teen nods at Rick per his introduction, maintaining his cold exterior.

"One year older than my son" Rick replies with a nod of his own.

"Oh, and this down here, is honey. She's named after her fur coloring".

"Well it's nice to make your acquaintance" Rick says. "Now are you just passing through or are you looking for refuge".

"Honestly, we have been on the road for so long" Sam starts. "If you have the room, we would love to stay a while".

"We have the room, if you want to even join our community you would be welcome to, but I have ask you both 3 questions. One, how many walkers have you killed?"

"A lot" Sam replies.

"I stopped counting after 500" Ben responds.

"Good. How many people have you killed?"

"1" Sam says.

"2" Ben says.

"Why did you kill those people?"

"He was my husband" Sam says blankly. "He got bit while saving us, and I finished him before he became one".

Rick gives his condolences for the experience before turning to Ben. "What about you?"

"They tried to kill me first" Ben says, staring deep into Rick's eyes. Rick had to admit, of these two, he was more worried about the boy".

"Alright thank you. For now I'd like you to come with me, I do have to ask you to turn over your weapons for the time being, they will be returned before you leave at any time" Rick says.

"No way" Ben says. "I'm not going anywhere in this world unarmed" he says patting the pistol in his holster".

"Ben!" Sam snaps. "We don't want to cause any trouble. Trust me, I had a good feeling about this place from the start. You know what I always say?"

Ben sighs and replies "You may not always be right, but you're never wrong. Fine".

Both of them had over their bags and weapons with an Alexandrian. They then follow Rick towards the center of town.

"Honey, venio" Ben calls and the dog follows.

"By the way" Daryl says pausing them for a moment. "What is it you're saying to that dog of yours".

Ben looks at the adorable Honey then up at Daryl. "It's Latin. I read in a book animals respond to commands better in languages other than English. So I learned the Latin equivalent of dog commands. I also know French but that's to use on women".

That second part was clearly a joke but his expression never changed. Carl noted the harshness of this young man only one year his elder and could tell the guy had been through a lot just like him, maybe even more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a couple hours of Rick discussing with the new people he announced to the main group that Sam, her son, and the dog would be joining Alexandria. He instructed Daryl to keep his eyes on the duo, but they seemed trustworthy for the most part.

Ben unpacked his now weaponless bags in the home they were given while his mother went out trying to get to know the people they would be calling neighbors. Still high on his instincts, Ben's head whipped around towards the doorway after hearing some creaking. He witnessed a young man in a red and black flannel shirt with only one eye.

Ben sighed roughly and spoke "How can I help you, son of Rick" as he continued placing his few outfits and gadgets in drawers.

"You can just call me Carl" The young Grimes boy starts. "I heard you're pretty good at fighting out there".

"You HEARD correctly," Ben replies blankly.

"And those dog commands, I wouldn't have ever thought about doing something that" Carl says trying to be nice.

"I look for every advantage I can find out there. Anything to keep my girl safe".

"Your mom?"

"The dog you goof".

"Right" Carl says, looking away from the broad back of the teen in front of him. Ben was obviously not that big of a guy. He looked thinner than Carl, but he was definitely muscular. "So, do you-"

"What is this?" Ben asks accusingly. "Are you trying to get some kind of feel from me?! You wanna see if I'm gonna steal your people's shit. Maybe I want to lead the dead ones into this camp? Well as bad as you want to impress papa bear, I'm no thug you need to worry about".

"Look" Carl says, raising his voice. "I'm just trying to welcome you here. I get it okay. You had to learn from a young age how to take care of yourself, how to fight the monsters. Now you're older, becoming an adult, you don't know how to talk to the grownups or kids anymore. You loved and loss, you fight everyday. I'll be the first to say these times suck, and you have to appreciate everything you got. But if you want to be a dick to someone trying to extend an olive branch, go ahead and do so".

Carl storms out the room and downstairs until he is stopped by Ben's voice.

"Wait, Carl"

The future leader of Alexandria turns around and stares intently at the other teen. Ben stands in the hallways with his arms propped up against either wall.

"I'm sorry okay" Ben says. "You're right. I taught myself a lot and fought to stay alive since I was 12. The biggest thing I learned was trust other people, but don't let them in. They'll only die. Your kindness goes appreciated, but this… outer shell of mine is more for my sake than anyone else's".

"I get that" Carl says. "But I can be a friend. Cause I'll tell you what I tell my girlfriend all the time, I'll come back to you. It's not just a comment, it's a promise". Carl then heads out of the house. Ben watches him exit, admittedly interested by the guy close to his age. He hasn't seen another youthful person in too long to recount. Perhaps this new town could be a place he could live like a human again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the evening time settled in and dinner was wrapping up, Carl made his way over to the house Enid stayed at with a few of the other younger members. She snuck him inside and they quietly made their way down to the basement.

"As far as I can tell, mostly everyone is asleep, but they shouldn't hear us down here" Enid says. "Not like they care if we're together or anything".

"Is Ben staying here?" Carl asks. "I saw that Phil and a couple others practically made him come over and talk".

"He was pleasant enough to have around, but he bounced as soon as he could" Enid replies. "So right now it's just you and me".

"So, what exactly did you want to try again?" Carl asks grinning.

Enid pulls out the bottle of Vodka she had stashed away. A few days ago the Carnid couple tried booze for the first time. The over-protective adults wouldn't have let them get away with it so they made the adult decision for themselves.

With a little force Enid popped the cap off and took a big swig, she gritted her teeth as the burning liquid sensation filled her throat.

"You know this is really stupid of us" Carl says taking the bottle from her and drinking himself.

"Yes, but we've been forced to grow up so quickly in this world" Enid says. "So I think we are allowed to be stupid kids once in a while".

"Grrooo, I'm with you" Carl groans through the next sip. "So you're gonna have less to do around here for a while?"

"Mmhmm" Enid responds. "I've been helping a lot both with the doctors and just with supplying this place up. I think I won't be looked down on if I'm not seen as much for a while. What about you?"

"Oh you know" Carl says rolling his eye. "Dad wants me to learn everything I can about strategy and how to navigate and all that leader bullcr- okay it's not crap. But, I would like a break now and again (Gulps). I work hard but I want some time for myself… and a lot of time for you".

Enid blushes a little from the comment and takes the bottle back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben breathes in the cool night's air. He closes his eyes and feels the wind blow across his face and through his hair. As he walks around the streets of Alexandria, he tries to look as casual as possible. What he is really doing, is getting a layout for the land. He's making mental notes of prime places enemies could attack from. All these Alexandrian people or whatever they call themselves seem way too easy going.

'_The world we find ourselves in is an unforgiving one' _he thinks to himself_. 'These people have their weapons and their numbers and their big walls, but what happens when someone is able to deal with all that? Are they prepared to put their bodies, their minds, their souls on the line. When you fight, you need to be willing to become the monster, to beat the monster_'.

They've taken him in kindly enough, so he'd hate to see them destroyed by their kindness one day. His worrying thoughts are cut short as he hears rustling in the grass behind the house on his right. He walks on his toes to lower his impact on the ground as he sneaks over. Crouching and smoothly zipping along the side of the house, he peers around the corner and sees someone on top of the wall. He goes for his blade, that he told no one about, thinking an intruder is coming, that THEY are coming. But he relaxes a bit when the figure obscured by the dark sky leaps over the other end and out of sight.

"You weren't coming in, you were leaving huh?" Ben asks out loud. He narrows his eyes, untrusting of the events he just witnessed. Seeing a guard making their way around the roadside, he goes back to his walk so as to not look suspicious himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bottle of alcohol is about a third drunk now, Carl wanting to keep some of his wits about him caps the top off and places it back in its hiding spot. Both he and Enid are feeling a little fuzzy, and they don't want to push themselves into early graves by drinking too much with no prior attempts.

"Aww, my head does feel funny" Enid says, rubbing her temples.

"Looks like when my dad said drinking affects you wasn't just a bluff" Carl says.

They both laugh, finding the simplest jokes amusing. After about a minute of silence, they both look up at each other. They simply grin at each other, admiring the face they each fell for. Finally Enid decides to break the tension.

"You know" she says as she goes onto all fours and eases over towards where Carl is sitting on the floor. "We've been alone together plenty of times, but we've never done all that much".

When she stops a foot from him Carl says with one eyebrow raised "So you want to fool around a little?"

"Exactly" Enid laughs. "I desire you Carl, I have for a long time".

Carl smiles and straightens his posture. "Look Enid, I really like you okay. I don't want things between us to be forced ever. I know I'm not all there and I don't want you to have regrets so maybe we should ju-"

Carl proceeds to get cut off by Enid driving her tongue deep into his mouth. They share a long, wide-mouthed kiss.

"I assure you I have enough thought process to know I want this… that I, want you" Enid says staring intensely at Carl. He notices her lick her lips with lust causing him to lose a breath.

Without giving him time to think Enid grabs Carl by the shoulders and yanks him down onto his back. His nerves kick in forcing him to remain speechless. Enid snakes her way up to his face and she kisses him deeply once again. She worries she is pushing him too far out of his comfort zone, but those thoughts vanish when she feels him reach underneath her sweater and caress her flesh. They kiss more but continue to keep them slow and wide gasps; practically sucking on each other's lips.

Enid soon pulls herself away and starts unbuttoning Carl's shirt, she looks up at him and grins seeing his flushed face and gaping mouth. With all the buttons open she flings the shirt open and licks her way done his toned front. She places small smooches on his pecs before tracing his skin's grooves down with her tongue. She then realizes how much she loves hearing him suck in as she takes his breath away again and again.

Although having fun, Carl grabs her hands when they go for his belt.

"Wait" he says surprising her. "Not like this, I can't take you here. It doesn't feel right with us not entirely with our senses".

Enid pouts and sits up; Carl sits up with her. He reaches his arm around her slouching shoulders feeling her disappointment.

"I didn't say I wanted to stop though" he continues.

Enid turns to look at him confused. He pauses her thoughts by kissing her and getting her back into the feeling. WIth her distracted he goes for her jeans, forcing the button and zipper open he pulls and loosens them to his satisfaction; Enid making a small sound in his mouth from feeling a man pull at her pants. Carl reaches a hand in and starts to circle on her underwear where he thinks her private part is. While still kissing him Enid reaches down and pushes his hand a little lower, tightening her thighs when he starts rubbing her clit better.

Little moans escape their heated make-out session as Carl finds a rhythm and feels Enid's panties becoming more and more damp. Enid never knew the sensation of feeling another person feel her like that, but she now figured out it is an amazing thing. To know Carl is wanting to cause her body this much pleasure, to have him close rubbing her, it's more excitement than she could have ever known.

Carl decides to push his luck as he shifts from sitting to kneeling. He looms over Enid and moves to sucking on her neck. He also pulls his hand up and slips it back down this time into her underwear. Enid's one hand grips the carpet for dear life as the other reaches around Carl's side and rubs his bare back. Carl's fingers dig inside Enid and move in and out in a dysfunctional manner.

"Ah-g-go slower" Enid whines out, not wanting to lose the friction she has built up.

Carl calms down and slowly slides two fingers back and forth along Enid's pussy. Enid's hand moves from the carpet to grabbing tightly around his wrist. Carl does keep going after noting her hand is simply holding him and not pushing him away. He tries to get his hand in deeper, spreading her muscles with his fingers, licking up and behind her ear to cause her to moan louder.

Enid can feel herself sweating all over, it's a little uncomfortable but the pleasure overwrites that. Part of her wants him to force her to be naked, to view her body and make it his. She cannot believe how dirty her thoughts have become, her hormones are in the driver's seat now. It's actually a good thing Carl is so calm headed and in charge, Enid can barely control her limbs with how she feels right now.

The Grimes boy can feel Enid getting more wet as his fingers are now making sloshing sounds. Enid is moving her whole body with his motions, losing herself in the fun, feeling herself contract down below. Carl goes just a little faster, grinding into his girl and reaching every spot. Enid is soon breathing rapidly as she releases onto Carl's hand. Her body shakes as she clenches herself around his appendages. Once her muscles part Carl pulls his hand out and wipes it on the carpet. He does sneak a small sniff before doing so.

The couple cuddles up next to each other, not bothering to adjust themselves. Enid rests her head on Carl's shoulder and closes her eyes. She is more worn out than she thought she would be, and being next to Carl is so comforting… she could just… slip away… by his side.

To be continued…

**Alright, that's chapter 2. I'll continue working on this and pokemon no worries. Let me know what you think of the coupling for now and the new characters I added. The dog is actually based on my dog that I used to have. **


End file.
